


Deer People at Hearne House

by literarypeerelief



Series: Old Houses, New People [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: At the fundraising party for Hearne House Conservation Park, Dr. George Bernard Spender, celebrated biologist. was talking to the guests and realises his bladder is so full. He just can't end the conversation; the toilet has queue. The wooded land, haunted by "deer people", seems to be the only answer for his relief.





	1. Chapter 1

“OK, thank you, Colin,” Cyril Canterville squirmed again as he listened to Colin’s explanation about the plan at Whittingfield Park, as he is the manager of the estate after the death of Earl of Thornton. He had drunk a cup of tea too many and his bladder was screaming. He had to admit he liked holding his urine, but not too often. He knew a great number of people loved doing this. He knew a few of them. This time he intended to hold it because of his one particular reason. 

Cyril smiled as he looked at Colin’s bulge and gesture. Poor Colin. He was sure Colin just had too much tea just like him. Cyril knew he could hold a bit more, though he spurted a little in his white underwear. He would hold on more, despite his brain showing only images of toilets, urinals, and Colin’s bulge. 

“Do you have anything more to say?” Cyril asked, grabbing his crotch under his office desk. He had a small vase under the desk in case of emergency, but it would be too harsh for poor Colin, who looked desperate to go.

“No, Mr. Canterville, thank you for your interest in the project.”

“Just call me Cyril. You are such a great enthusiast in history of country houses,” Cyril stroked his bulge, “and I love working with you.”

“Thank you very much,” Colin stood up. Cyril could clearly see the handsome bespectacled ginger wincing. Colin was turning his back to Cyril, when Cyril said, 

“One thing, Colin,”

“Yes, Cyril,” Colin was tapping one of his feet.

“The toilet nearby was closed because of plumbing problem.” Cyril explained, grinning. Cyril knew he himself was bursting, but he loved every moment of being desperate with another man. 

“Where is the nearest one in that case?”

“It must be my toilet.” 

“You don’t mind?”

“Use my toilet or walk 500 metres to the Gents at the Information Desk.” Cyril knew he would suffer if he heard that man pissing inside the office, but he was really turned on too. His shaft was rock-hard, looking at the hot desperate man. 

“Thank you!” Colin threw his files on Cyril’s desk and opened the toilet door. Colin was so desperate he didn’t close the door, and Cyril had full view of the back of that sinewy man, spreading his legs and shooting torrents of hot piss into the toilet bowl. Colin moaned in relief, while Cyril was suffering. His desperation was heightened. He moaned softly sotto voce, as hot piss was trying to escape his steel hard cock. Cyril liked this situation and hated it at the same time. Colin was pissing forcefully and copiously, and seemed to enjoy every drop he had released because of the moans and sighs. 

“Colin, are you busy tonight?”

“I’m going to a pub with my boyfriend, Cyril.” Colin was clearing shaking his cock. That made Cyril’s cock wet. 

“You’ve got a boyfriend?” Cyril was a little disappointed.

“Yeah.” The man zipped up and smiled at him. “He’s called Chad. He said he knew you.”

“Oh, Chad Brockhurst? I knew him.” That’s another adorable man among his former employees. Oh he couldn’t help imagining both of them drinking at The Sugar Cane and used the trough urinal there, in case there were no queues. 

“Yeah. Thank you very much, Cyril. I thought I’d lost a pound!” Colin laughed, carried his file, and walked out of the office.

Cyril stood up painfully, trying to hold his urine back, but he couldn’t stop it now. He ran to the toilet, closed the door, and made a video call. 

“Hello, Cyril, babe.” A bearded, bespectacled man in a nice suit and tie appeared on the screen.

“Hello, George, look at me.” Cyril couldn’t stop pissing as he let George see his soaking crotch.

“Boy, you are always kinky,”

“As you always are,” Cyril unzipped and yanked his cock out. He let go and sighed. The sound of the piss torrents reverberated in that small toilet. “This is my birthday present, George. Happy Birthday!”

“Oh you’re so horny,” George smiled, as he showed his enlarged bulge to the camera. “Do you want me to sport a boner at the fundraising party?”

“You take care of that very well. All the time.” Cyril sighed as piss ran out of his sore bladder. It felt amazingly good. “Too bad I am so busy and just can’t join you at the fundraising for your deer conservation project.”

“It’s all right, baby. See you at home.”

“Is your toy coming with you?”

“Troy, not toy. He’s my assistant now. He is such a good student of mine. Confess it, my baby, did you jerk off to that photo of his in the forest?”

“This piss feels so good, George.” Cyril farted. 

“I take it as a yes. I don’t hate you for that because he was really hot in that photo. Not only his smile and his hairstyle are great, but his bulge is quite obvious.”

“You know me. This is so good. I’m still pissing. Ahhhh”

“You see this. I’m going to walk into the party at Hearne House like this!” George showed his boner under his slacks.

“Professor George Bernard is such a show!” Cyril laughed at his own nerd joke. “I know you can take care of that. See you at home, George. Happy Birthday. I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Assistant professor George Bernard Spender is always approached by a group of people at the fundraising party. It was greatly fortunate for Troy Bellamy, his favourite student, and Troy’s grandfather to inherit the Hearne House from Joseph Hearne, a businessman who loved nature and gardening, conducted mainly by Troy’s grandfather. Troy’s grandfather, Mr. Bradshaw, decided to transform this ancient house into a natural history museum, and Assist. Prof. Spender came in the scene to help organize Hearne Conservation Park, an area which connects to the forest where deer and many other species roamed happily. George Spender has been quite a celebrity among biologists and conservationists as he wrote scripts for, and sometimes appeared in, a great number of TV documentaries. He knew how to present himself in the media, and people loved talking to him.

The party was a good opportunity for him to promote his idea about conservation, and the catering was brilliant. He just realised, about an hour ago, that he drank too many beers for his bladder to keep in. He was good at holding and held it while his bladder felt full for the first time. He was talking to journalists about his project and they’d love to hear from him about his use of the budget and the development of the place.   
An hour had passed, he admitted he was quite desperate. He just couldn’t grab his crotch as he wanted to because at this semi-formal cocktail fundraising party, he should act respectably so people would trust him. In his suit and tie, his usual desperate dance would destroy his credibility. When Mrs. Rachel Mansfield-Smith, the richest lady in the party, approaches him and talks about her attempt at conservation in her vast garden. Her son, Edmund, loved trees and fancy architectures at their house, and he was a fan of George’s shows. Mrs. Rachel gestured at her son, who was talking to his friends at the corner of the room. George look at them. They were three beautiful young men, and he would love to have them as statues in his small garden. He knew his naughty husband would love it. Troy has a large build and large family jewel, outlined in his tight jeans, while Erasmus, or Elmo, a ginger, muscular guy with thin beard, had the most beautiful smiles ever. Edmund, the quietest and the most gentlemanly one, is also the most knowledgeable one, with smooth porcelain face, and tall, sinewy body. Henry’s spectacles made him look even hotter. While he was looking at the beautiful men, he couldn’t noticing that the small, recently built, men’s room now had a short queue. He tapped his toes on the floors a bit, while acted as if he listened to the lady’s talk about her garden.

“That’s how my gorgeous Edmund ran into a hedgehog, well his brother, Tom, didn’t seem to like it because it was so spiky and ugly. You know they were very young, and naïve. Harry just wanted to protect it, while Maggie didn’t want even to touch it. They had a little, childish fight in the garden of our beautiful, classic Whittington Hall. Oh I remember that day so well there was another day when they jumped into the small stream not far from our house. They were so dirty and wet all over, and you know…” It seemed that Mrs. Mansfield-Smith really needed a friend to talk to, and it was clear, at least to himself, that George needed to pee quite badly. He hoped he could find a way to end the conversation because of his full bladder, but he didn’t manage to find the way to end the conversation. He grabbed his crotch in front of her as he could feel the crisis approaching, and yet he was sure she didn’t notice because she kept on talking about her life when she was young. He didn’t want to be rude at all because she was going to fund his project. 

A telephone call had saved him. Mrs. Rachel Mansfield-Smith was waiting for a business talk while she was chitchatting with him. George looked at the Gents and found a queue a bit longer, overhearing men saying that one of the toilets inside were broken. He hoped someone would come up with an idea of pissing in the sink and shortens the queue. George grabbed his shaft once more when he could feel the movement of his waste liquid to the end of his tap. He crossed his legs. Before he could move ahead, a group of female fans appeared in front of him.

“Dr. Spender. Please sign the books for us.” 

He smiled sweetly, and brought them to a table. He crossed his legs tightly again under the table. He was sure he was going to leak very soon. He squirmed as he was signing for the first girl. He could see his autograph a bit wobbly on the side, because he just couldn’t stay still. He was very happy to meet his fans anywhere, and he even introduced Cyril to them. Yet, this was the worst time to meet the fans. His bladder was going to bombard his brain with the idea of pee, toilets, and urinals. 

“What’s your name, sorry?”

“It’s Dorothea.”

“OK, Dorothy.”

“No, Dr. Spender. Do-Ro-The-A D-O-R-O-T-H-E-A”

“Ok, thank you very much, Dorothea.” 

The last fan in the group had come up. He was glad because he could just pee after this. He was very desperate now. Then he saw his fan carrying a pile of books for him to sign. That was the whole collection. Ten books. 

“I’m Cindy. I kept missing you, Dr. Spender. It was so great to meet you here, and I just wanted you to sign all of them. Please.”

“Yes, Cindy, isn’t it?” He gritted his teeth. His ten books here were read through, as he could see the marks on the pages. He was glad to see that, but wasn’t glad to sign all of the books now. He squirmed as he signed, and he sighed when he finished signing. The fans asked for a selfie. Luckily, in the photo, he was sitting behind the table. The fans didn’t see his crossed legs and shaky feet. When they were away, he couldn’t help moaning softly as he stood up. The position made him desperate even more. He bent and winced when he saw a longer queue at the Gents. 

He slowly headed towards the men’s room when he found a journalist in his way. He saw the sign. They came from Folkster, a folklore magazine. Fortunately, he knew so little about folklore; he could say “I’m sorry I don’t know”, or “please wait. I think I need to use the toilet.”

“Dr. Spender. It was nice to see you. I’m Jenny Bukowski from Folkster.” She held out a hand for him to shake. He shook the hand, and bent in desperation. A huge wave of desperation hit him. He could feel the tip of his cock wet. And “oops,” he quietly exclaimed, as a small spurt of urine warmed his balls.

“Great to see you, Ms Bukowski, well, I…”

“Have you heard of the deer people at Hearne House?”

“Yes, I do,” He made a mistake. He shouldn’t have said that. Yet, the journalist was hitting the point. The myth of the deer people is a part of his conservation project. But, his bursting bladder was more important than biodiversity.

“Can you tell us a bit about the relationship between the conservation project and the myth of the deer people?”

How could George say no? “Well, I didn’t know much. I’m sure Troy and Mr.Bradshaw knew better about this because they knew the place better than me. But, of course,” another leaks seeps into his brief. He couldn’t help panting softly, “there was a myth among hunters in this area that on every full-moon and half-moon night, the hunters would fail to hunt all deer as the deer people would protect them from harm and haunt the forest to ward off hunters. Many hunters were lost in the forest and found again inside Hearne House, remembering that they encountered the deer people.” He wished he could stop his mouth, but it had a mind of its own now when it came to academic matters. “We think it was actually a method of conservation, proposed by the owner of the Hearne House, 1st Lord Basildon.” He gritted his teeth, and couldn’t stop grabbing as another spurt came out. He bent, and didn’t care she saw him bending. “Servants might wear costumes like deer in order to ward off hunters. The myth about the deer people disappeared when guns were used in hunting. Richard, 4th Lord Basildon, decided to give up hunting and start proposing animal rights bill… That’s all I know.”

“Thank you very much, Dr. Spender.” Jenny disappeared in the crowd. He grabbed his crotch and looked at the Gents. The line was too long for his bladder to hold on. He must not wet himself. He used all his willpower to hold on and considered the choice he had. 

He walked slowly to the door, as another hot spurt ran into his brief, down to his thigh. He knew where that door led to. He needed to go out. He knew he just couldn’t wait to use the toilet here.


	3. Chapter 3

“So…” Troy was grabbing his crotch tight. The drinks here was so good as usual. His grandpa knew well about the drinks and he kept drinking them until he realised his need to pee. He hated to listen to his friend’s pontification and philosophisation about his love life right now, with his full bladder. Edmund talked a lot, though not as much as his mother. 

“If you know what I mean, Troy, well I think Max is so hot, but hotness doesn’t stay forever. Frank is not as hot, but he is also hot. Frank is much kinder too. But I couldn’t help being tempted by Max. Whenever I went to the gym, I met Max and he was always moaning…Ooh…Aaahhh. Like that. And Max dressed so well, like a model. Frank is not as good, but he is much kinder and approachable. He also appreciates what I’m studying. Yeah. But…”

“That was a thousandth but I heard today, Ed,” Troy grabbed his crotch once more. It needed a tight squeeze. “when you are turned on by someone, you just dated him, or …”

“But I’m not sure he would be interested..”

“You’re not a child, Ed. No means no. You can jerk off to him in your fantasy if you like.” Troy said, grabbing his crotch. This is what he did all the time when he saw his hot lecturer, Dr. Spender. He knew Dr. Spender married to Cyril Canterville, who was also hot, and he jerked off whenever he saw the professor with his husband. He always fantasised about them in bed. Troy grabbed his crotch. He needed to pee, but thinking of jerking off made his tool quite uncomfortable in his jeans. 

“But…you know what I mean… I never have courage to ask Franky for a date. I mean it’s great to look at Franky from afar and I am happy to see him….” Troy loved his friend, but hated to listen right now. His bladder kept distracted him. 

“Can you just wait a bit, Mr. Edmund Worryward? I really have to pee.” Troy was going to the toilet, and yet the gentle Edmund followed him and still talked repetitively about his love life. Troy was jiggling when he joined the queue. He hoped it was going to be fast, or else he might leak in his jeans. 

When he got nearer and nearer to the toilet, he could hear and see men pissing very clearly. It tormented him a great deal. He kept on holding, with a hand on his large tool. He tried to make it hard so that the hard rod blocked the urine from the bladder, but sometimes it just didn’t work. There were only a few people ahead of him. He could do this. 

“Hey, Ed, Troy!” Erasmus the ginger ran in. He looked alarmed. 

“What, Elmo?” 

“Dr. Spender just got out of the house.”

“So?” Edmund was puzzled.

“Did you forget our surprise birthday celebration?” Erasmus was angry. Elmo loved planning parties, surprises, and games, and Elmo had asked Cyril to surprise his husband in the forest. “At first I would ask one of you to bring him to the forest and we would surprise him there, but he just went out by himself. Now we have to be ready because Cyril has arrived.”

“Can you just wait?” Edmund asked.

“No we cannot let them meet each other before we let them. Come on.”

“I really have to pee!” Troy yelled. 

“Hold it. The wind’s blowing now. The sky is open. We can see the moon today!”  
\--------------------------------------------  
Cyril was sure he could surprise his husband because he had never surprised him like this before. Cyril texted Elmo that he arrived at the house when he saw the beautiful gate, with deer signs. He didn’t know that beyond the gate, he had to drive a lot more into it, and his bladder just couldn’t make it that far. After his pissing shows for his husband, his bladder was weakened, and less than a litre of water could burst his bladder. He held it all the way, and was sure he could find somewhere to pee as soon as he entered the gate. What he saw now was a carriage lane, flanked by forests and gardens. He got the birthday cake with him, and was ready to surprise George in the forest, but he couldn’t think of anything else now. He hissed in desperation as he grabbed his crotch tight. He never liked pissing in public. He loved this kink, but hated to do it in real life. As he spurted a huge stream of hot piss, he knew he just couldn’t walk that far, without grabbing as he needed to take hold of the huge cake box. He calmed himself down, and decided to pee in public. It wouldn’t take long, then he could tell Elmo later that the cake’s in his car. He really really needed to take care of this business. 

Cyril walked into the forest and tried to find some privacy. He knew it was far from the house, but still he needed somewhere really quiet. It was hard for him to pee in public like this. He rarely did, but this time he really needed to go. Fortunately, the moon was quite bright, and the forest doesn’t look scary at all. He was trying to find a better spot, further from the garden, but his huge unstoppable leakage means he had to act now. He just turned his back to the house, facing the tree, then he heard some weird noise not far from him.

He saw a shadow of a man, not far from him, struggling under the shade of that tree. That man slowly unbuckled as he kept moaning. When the moon light shone through, he could see clearly who that was.

"George?|"

“Cee?” 

“What?”

“You said you couldn’t come.”

“I lied. I just want to celebrate with you tonight here,” Cyril kept dancing in desperation, leaking a huge spurt. "I'm sorry babe."

George smiled. "Let's take care of the matter in our hand first!" He knew they were both desperate. He squirmed as he was trying to unzip. Not again. 

Then, they saw something like antlers at the corner of their eyes.

“Did you see that, George?”

“What?”

“I think I saw some deer.”

“They won’t be roaming this late at night.”

“Is it the deer people you told me last night?”Cyril unzipped, and held his thick cock in hand. It spurted out even before he took it out. 

“They aren’t real,” George finally unzipped and let go of his piss. He felt so good he didn’t notice that Cyril, still pissing, stood there shocked. George slowly turned to his husband to see the thing that shocked him. Two humanoid figures, with a head of bucks, with antlers. They looked at the pissing men indifferently. Then they both heard something from the deer people.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday. Happy birthday. Happy birthday, to you!”

George and Cyril laughed. They recognized the voice. They knew these deer men were Troy and Edmund in costumes. Troy took the deer head off and smiled. Then he asked Cyril,

“Cyril, I’m sorry. Can you please bring the cake?”

“Yeah, just a bit. I have something to deal with.” Cyril said and moaned in joy as he gushed his steamy piss into the cold air.

“Me too. Thank you, Troy and Ed!” George blushed when he realised he was pissing in public in front of his students. His husband also did that. George just couldn’t stop the stream. He really enjoyed it.

“I’m terribly sorry, sir!” The scene was unbearable. Troy unzipped the front of his deer costume, and everybody there could see, under the moonlight, a huge damp serpent inside Troy’s boxer brief. Troy threw the costume away and joined the pissing gang. Troy fished out his large tool and watered the root strongly. He immediately made some huge puddles on the ground. Troy moaned and blushed when he realised his professor, and his professor’s husband were looking at him relieving himself. As Troy was closing his eyes, enjoying his huge relief, Cyril smirked at George.

“Happy Birthday, our best professor, George Bernard Spender!” Elmo appeared in the costume of first Lord Basildon, with birthday cards, “what is happening?”

“Can’t you see?” Troy retorted. 

“Oh my plan’s ruined again. I’m such an unlucky planner!”

“I love it, Elmo! Don’t be worried. Thank you for thinking of me,” George smiled.

“Can we get the cake now?” Elmo asked.

“I’m dribbling now, Elmo.” Cyril laughed. “I’ll finish in seconds.”

“Clean your hands with Kleenex before holding my birthday cake!” George chuckled. 

“Should we get inside?” Everybody could see Edmund squirming, and the cold wind was blowing through the forest.

“Give me at least 30 seconds,” Troy said, sighing in euphoria. George was close to the finishing line, and he could see huge puddles all over the place. 

“Well, Ed,” Troy said, “you can just go, like us?”

“What?”

“We know you have to pee.”

“But I need some privacy. I just don’t show my cock to others, even my friends.”

“You could go behind that tree,” Elmo said, “nobody would care to look. You’re not that handsome.”

"I...can hold it." Edmund squirmed. "But, hurry." He looked at Troy, who's still pissing hard. Edmund looked away, dancing desperately.

"You can follow Elmo to the hall. I'm still pissing."

"I can wait," Edmund squirmed again.

"Ahhhh this feels so good!" George finished his piss. Troy was still holding his large tool, gushing hard.

"I've never felt so good," Troy said.

"OK, I'm going. I'm dying!" Edmund ran to the hall. Cyril laughed. Troy shook his penis, and saw Cyril and George looking at him. 

“Troy,” George Spender asked, blushing, “I saw you looking at my husband sometimes when we were together. Is that true?”

“Yes, sir.” Troy looked down on his feet. “I’m really sorry, sir. You both are the hottest gay married couple I know, sir. I just can’t help looking.”

"It's good you told us the truth," Cyril feigned seriousness. "We want our marriage to be joyful and peaceful."

They entered the hall to find Edmund dancing desperately in the queue. Then, they all saw his black slacks getting a little wet. Poor Edmund grabbed his crotch tight, but a stream of hot piss flowed through his fingers down to the carpeted floor. Edmund ran out of the hall, with tears in his eyes. Elmo follows him to help. Edmund ran away from Cyril, George, and Troy, but he didn't go that far. They all saw him, at the large door, transfixed as urine gushed down to the floor. Edmund gasped in relief, but he turned red in embarrassment. 

"I have some spare trousers for you, Eddie," Troy said. He could see George and Cyril's eyes sparkling. 

"Poor Eddie," George said, "it's all right. Adults sometimes wet their pants." Troy could see a huge bulge in Dr. Spender's jeans.

"Just let it go, Eddie. Your body needs it." Cyril said, patting Eddie's back. Suddenly, the black slacks were soaked with steamy urine. Edmund panted loud. Troy took of his suits and tied it around Edmund's waist, to hide the wetness. Edmund, Troy, and Elmo, who just followed them, hugged each other to console Edmund. 

"I love tonight," Cyril kissed his husband. Both of their eyes looked at the three younger handsome men.

"Me too, Cee," 

"I'm really sorry, Dr. Spender, but you both are really good-looking." Troy explained guiltily. 

Cyril grabbed Troy’s hand and stoked his thighs. Troy felt weird, but his heart beat fast. Troy felt happy. George kissed him softly on the cheek.

“Troy,” Cyril said, “I’m sure your bed in the guest bedroom is big enough for me and George, and for you too. Don’t worry about us being uncomfortable in such an ancient house. I know ancient architecture quite well. Just join us. You’re our dear man, tonight.”

“Sir, the guest bedroom only has one problem.”

“That is?”

“The toilet inside the room was still in repair. You have to use the other one further down the corridor, sir.”

George chuckled and kissed Cyril.


End file.
